Feeling Confusion
by Kyo-Yuki-Cat-Rat
Summary: This is the 7th chapter. in chapter eight is one of the most big surprises of the story.
1. Chapter 1

He was stroking his hands through his soft, silk-like hair. He was wearing a black tux, with a red bow tie around his neck, he was iching and scratching at it. There was also a little white flower on the tux, too. He looked down and saw his face shining in his black dress shoes.

Yuki: Kyo, you are going to be late for your wedding. You had better get going.

Kyo: Who am I getting married to, You damn rat.

Yuki: Why, Miss Honda of course. How do you not remember? You have been engadged for months.

Kyo: Oh, yeah I guess I just lost my memory for a second.

Shaking started happening at the wedding. Kyo heard a voice "Wake up, Kyo, Wake Up!"

He slapped Tohru right in the face by accident. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. Kyo hopped out of bed to help her, but he stepped on her hair that felt like beautiful slippery silk. He fell too. Shigure walked by.

Shigure: Yuki! Come here! I think Kyo and Tohru have bonded!

(A crash is heard, and then a whine from Shigure. The waterfall of tears is reborn)

Yuki: I'm sick of your stupid comments, Shigure. I honestly cannot see how Hatori puts up with you and Ayame. They just fell. I bet the way they always do. Tohru trys to wake Kyo up and he slaps her in the face, she falls, he goes to help her, he slips on her hair, they fall, you call me, and yell 'Come here, Yuki! I think Kyo and Tohru have bonded!' and then I start telling this expaination. That has been the same way for 3 weeks.

Tohru: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Kyo: You have really got to stop doing that.

Yuki: Well, Shigure and I get a really good laugh at it every morning.

Kyo: JUST SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!

Tohru: Kyo is right, we lose braincells every time we do that.

Yuki: That is if Kyo has any at all.

Kyo: I heard that! And I am all the way in the bathroom!

Yuki: You're a cat, if you didn't hear it I would be worried.

Tohru: Well, I'd better get ready for school.

She walked out mumbling something to herself, so low that Kyo couldn't even hear it. "_Why has this happened every morning for 3 weeks? What is Kyo dreaming of when I try to wake him up that makes him hit me? I just don't know. I should talk to him, or, maybe he'll talk to me. I think I'll wait until he talks to me because I would have no idea what to say."_

She knocked on the bathroom door. Kyo came charging towards out in his school uniform. It took Tohru a good 10 minutes to get ready. She and Yuki walked to school together. Yuki was teasing her on the way to school.

Yuki: So, what is with you and Kyo? it has been the same story for the last 3 weeks.

Tohru: It is just a coincidence.

Yuki: Whatever you say, Miss Honda.

Tohru: Why do you think this happens every morning?

Yuki: Well, I'd hate to say this, but maybe Kyo has feelings for you.

Tohru: Well, yeah, we're friends.

Yuki: The other kid of feelings.

Tohru: Oh, really? Well, why did you say 'I'd hate to say this'?

Yuki: Well, I don't know. I care about you.

Tohru blushed and went ahead leaving Yuki alone. He just realized that he practically told Tohru that he loves her. He wasn't even sure of his feelings for her anyway. But he was pretty sure that he liked her the way he thought Kyo did.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki had just gotten into the school. Then he heard one of those crazed girls yell.

Crazed Girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LOOK! IT'S PRINCE YUKI!

Yuki: I would prefere if you just called me Yuki.

Crazed Girl: Oh, I'm sorry Prince Yuki.

Then she just walked away all googally eyed and lovey dovey sounding.

Kyo: Well, you must be really popular to have your own fan club.

Yuki: Yes, does it bother you?

Kyo: Yes. And I hate you.

Yuki: You always have, I may be wasting my time asking, but why?

Kyo: All of these stupid girls are crowding around me asking questions about you.

Yuki: And what do you say?

Kyo: He's my damn cousin and there is nothing special about them.

Yuki: Well, they do find something about me that makes them want to love me and worship me. I don't know why, but I hate it too.

Yuki just walked away. Kyo too pissed to pay attention while he ws walking away he walked right into Tohru. They both fell. Again.

Tohru: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Kyo: You really need to stop apologizing like that all the time. It reall gets on people's nerves. And by people's I mean mine.

Tohru: Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try to stop. It really is a bad habbit. But not really as bad as smoking or biting your nails.

Kyo: Well, I guess you do have a point there. This has happened to us way too much lately.

Tohru: What?

Kyo: Falling. We both walk into each other and fall all the time.

Tohru: Well then I guess we better break the habbit.

She picked up her books and started to walk away. Then she heard her name being called. By two people.

Yuki and Kyo: Tohru, wait!

Tohru: Yes.

Yuki: Did you drop this book?

Tohru: Oh, yes, thank you, Yuki. That was very thoughtful.

She walked back to themand took it from Yuki.

Kyo: I was going to give it to her, you damn rat!

Yuki: Why do you care?

Kyo: Well, Why do you?

Yuki: Maybe because I actually care about her!

Kyo:Well, maybe I do too!

Yuki: Since when?

Kyo: Since, I don't know but I do!

Yuki: Well, we are both trying to win her heart.

Kyo: No, Well yes.. I DON'T KNOW!

School was over, and Kyo disappeared. But not to worry, he just went where he always goes when he is pissed off and he wants to think. On top of the roof. Yuki went inside the house to talk to Shigure, who was talking all perverted on the phone.

Shigure: Yes, I would like to order that dress in a size 3. And a size nine.

Person on the phone: Who are these for? With this dress you are required a card.

Shigure: On the size three put ' To Tohru: Happy birthday! I hope you like it and if you don't keep it to yourself or I'll cry! Sincerly, The Dog.' And on the other one just put 'Shigure'.

Person on the phone: Ok, no problem.

They hung up.

Yuki: You are ordering a dress for yourself.

Shigure: I thought Tohru and I could match.

Yuki: Are you serious?

Shigure: No, I thought that I would get one for someone, But I couldn't say the name because you were there. So, what did you need?

Yuki: I need to talk to you.

Shigure: What about?

Yuki: Tohru. I think that I like her as more than a friend, but I am sure. I also think that Kyo has feelings for her, but he won't admit it so I don't know whether to just ask him or to compete to win Tohru's heart. I think he wants her.

Shigure: Do you?

Yuki: I don't know! That's the problem. I am trying to figure that out!

Shigure: I once heard that if you kiss someone and you wipe off each others kisses, then you are not meant for each other. But, If you don't, then you are meant for each other.

Yuki: Where did you get that? One of thosegirly soap operas?

Shigure: Hey, those soap operas are very manly! Speaking of those, the one that reveals Janice's secret identity is on in five minutes! Plus, It does really work.

Yuki: So, you are saying I should kiss her for no reason and then she will ask me why I did that and I will say that you told me to?

Shigure: No, you tell her that you were seeing how you really felt about her and that you would really like to be with her.

Yuki: I have to think about this...

Shigure: You do that because my soap is on and Janice is in a coma!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo was still on the roof. He was thinking to himself.

_Maybe I do love Tohru... But what if that damn rat does? I would never give her up if I had the chance to marry her, or even kiss her, I would not pass it up even if I had to kill that damn rat. But I really want to get into the Zodiac and get taken seriously. But if I beat Yuki to Tohru, Maybe I can. But what if she does not love me back? I really have to think about this a little longer. _

Kagura: KYO!

Kyo: Damn...

Kagura: Shigure! Were is Kyo!

Shigure: I don't know...

Kagura: Do you have any idea? I brought him something!

Shigure: JANICE! WHY! YOU HAD TO BE THE EVIL BATRAIL OF KEN!

Kagura: What?

Shigure: Oh, sorry. It's my soap.

Kagura: Which one? The Batrail of Japan?

Shigure: Yes, Janice is the batrail!

Kagura: Really? Well, anyway, WHERE IS KYO?

Shigure: Ask Tohru. She is getting now. She knows all of his favorite hiding places.

Kagura: Thank you. TOHRU!

Tohru: Yes?

Kagura: Where is Kyo?

Tohru: I don't know. Just stay in here and I will go look for him.

Tohru left and went right on the roof. She saw him, But he didn't see her. He was rehearsing something. He was whispering just in case somebody could hear him.

Kyo: Tohru, I know this is going to sound odd, but I don't like you...

Tohru: WHY! Why don't you like me! Did I do something? If I did I am soooooooooo sorry! Just please don't hate me!

Kyo: How long have you been there?

Tohru: Just long enough to here that you don't like me...

Kyo: I said that because I don;t like you.. I...

Kagura: KYO!

She ran up and tryed to get a grip on him. He ran so fast but she ran faster. She got a grip on him and squeezed him like so squeezes her Kyo plushie. Hard. So hard that the stuffing comes out.

Kagura: KYO! I've missed you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! I can't believe how long it's been! 6 months, 8 days, 14 hours, 24 minutes, and 6 seconds!

Kyo: You keep track?

Kagura: Oh, yes. Don't you?

Kyo: No! I don't care about you! I don't care about the things that you give me! I don't wnt to marry you!

Kagura: In kindergarden you said tht you would!

Kyo: I said that so you would not kill me!

Kagura: Either way, you sill said it. So now you have to. We shook on it.

Kyo: I crossed my fingers.

Kagura let go and went down to the ground. She felt so bad. But she still loved Kyo. She has had the wedding plans done for years. She is going to keep them. She just went into the house to see Yuki.

Kagura: Yuki. I need to talk to you.

Yuki: About what?

Kagura: Why doesn't Kyo like me?

Yuki: Well, you beat him up, you made the wedding plans 8 years ago, and you love him to the point where you want to kill him and stuff him to keep him forever.

Kagura: Oh. Well, thank you for helping me. Maybe your advise can help me.

She left to go make more wedding plans, forgetting that was on Yuki's list of thigs that Kyo does not like about her.

Tohru: So, Kyo, You were about to tell me someting?

Kyo: Yes... I was trying to twll you I lo...

Yuki came onto the roof unexpectedly and kissed Tohru. She was stunned. Kyo just stood there.

Kyo: Typical rat.

Yuki: Unlike you I had the guts to do it.

Kyo: I was just about to tell her and then you come into the picture and kiss her!

Yuki: Well, you snooze you lose.

Kyo: Kagura was here!

Yuki: So, that still doesn't mean anything!

Kyo: Yeah well...

Tohru: STOP! Stop fighting! I just reall have to think about this! Give me time and I will think this over. Don't pressure me. I think that I should give you both an even chance, but I can't because you both are related. I need to break one heart... Or two...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n-Sorry for the spellimg mistakes in the last chapter. And possibly this one. I type really fast so I don't realize when I make mistakes.**

**P.S. I don't know what to do. Put Tohru and Yuki together, or put Kyo and Tohru together. Tell me what you think in your reveiws. Thank you!**

Tohru had been thinking for a few days. She hadn't told her friends about Yuki and Kyo. Especially Yuki's kiss. It would be terrible if anybody found out. She was standing outside the school looking at the sky and the flowers. She sat on a bench and took out her notepad. She wrote down all of the things that she liked about Kyo, and Yuki.

What I like about Kyo:

1)Handsome

2)Smart

3)Agressive

4)Member of the Zodiac

5)He good deep down inside him... Really deep...

6)His smile

7)The reasons why he smiles

8)He is confitent

What I like about Yuki:

1)He is handsome

2)Smart

3)Kind

4)Member of the Zodiac

5)His smile

6)The reasons why he smiles

7)He gardens

8)His patients

Tohru was still sitting on the bench. Yuki ran up to her.

Yuki: I can't take it anymore. I need to know.

Tohru: I still haven't made up my mind.

Yuki couldn't contain himself anymore. He just kissed Tohru again. But just her luck, The Prince Yuki Fan Club was standing right in front of them.

Member of Prince Yuki Fan Club: Yuki?

Yuki: Hello.

Member of Prince Yuki Fan Club: What are you doing? She isn't evem in the Prince Yuki Fan Club. I thought that you would kiss one of us, mainly me! Not Tohru Honda!

Yuki: Maybe I happen to like Miss Honda.

Member of Prince Yuki Fan Club: I don't care! We are going to be after you for a very long time. If you get married, We will try to divorce you! No matter what it takes one of us will get you!

Yuki: The more you try to split me up with the people I happen o like, the less I like you.

Everyone was staring at them now. Yuki said it a little too loud. But he didn't care. Everyone was staring at them, Yuki just kept on yelling.

Yuki: If you even think about marrieing me, or even making the plans, The more I am going to ignore you.

Member of Prince Yuki Fan Club: Look at what she has done to you!

Yuki: No, I am not being polite like I usually am because this time you went way too far with this Prince Yuki Fan Club. People even tell me that you are harrassing people to find out all of the girls on the student coulsel to make sure that you are safe!

Member of Prince Yuki Fan Club:I will do whatever it ta...

Hanna walked over to them and sat down next to Tohru. They ran away as fast as they can. They were afraid of Hanna. Tohru ran off to the house. She didn't even go in it. She went on it. Kyo was upp there too. But on the opposite side. She didn't know who to choose. Yuki or Kyo. This was one of the most difficult desisions she ever had to make. She doesn't know either to choose one of them, or neither of them. She might just settle for Momiji. But her was too young. And plus, she loved Kyo and Yuki. She just didn't know which one she loved enough to choose.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo was in his room. Sleeping.

_Yuki: Kyo, I am not going to give in to your nice act. All you deserve is to be the cat. Not to have Miss Honda._

_Kyo: SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I AM GOING TO GET HER! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE! I'M GONNA GET HER!_

He was shouting in his sleep. Tohru overheard him and came into his room.

Tohru: Kyo, are you alright?

Kyo: Uh, Tohru. Can I tell you something?

Tohru: Sure. Anything.

Kyo: I need to say this before you make your desision.

Tohru: Yes.

Kyo: I love you...

Tohru: This makes the desision a little harder. But yet, a little easier.

Kyo: Just please think about what I said. Because I really do.

Tohru: I will. And the desision should be made by tomorrow after school. Can you tell Yuki?

Kyo: Sure. Why not.

Tohru got up and left. She left a little crack in the door so that Yuki can see him writing about the whole situation. Yuki was passing and saw him. Kyo didn't know he was there. Yuki was standing there for 15 minutes. Someone came unexpectedly.

Master: Yuki? What are you doing outside Kyo's door?

Yuki: Watching.

Master knocked on the door.

Master: Kyo, can I come in?

Kyo: MASTER! Yes! Come in!

Master: How are you doing?

Kyo: Good. Now that you're here.

Master: What is it that you writing there?

Kyo: Nothing. I am just writing a story.

Yuki was no longer outside the door. It was Tohru.

Master: Oh, what about.

Kyo: Would you like me to read it aloud to you?

Master: That would be nice.

Kyo:

_Once there was a girl. Her name was Tohrua. She had beautiful long, brunette hair that always has blue clips in it to keep it out of her face. She lived in a house with three men. She lived with them because her mother died and she was living in a tent. She was on her way to school one day when she noticed a house. The house belonged to people with the last name or Sohmer. She met the kind of perverted one first because she notice the rocks that he had painted with the animals of the Zodiac. They were drying. He noticed her and said "So, you are interested in the rocks I have painted." She responded with "Is this the Zodiac?" He replied back to her with "Why, Yes. Aren't they lovely?" "Yes, they are." She said with a smile on her face. " But you forgot the cat." "Well, I ran out of rocks, I am going to do him this afternoon." "Well, I had better get going. She left. Well, she was about to leave when she heard Puki "Miss Hondo?" She tuned around. "Prince Puki? This is your house?" "Yes. I live here. Why are you here?" "Well, live nearby. This is the first time seeing this house. Well, I'd better get going." "Wait, Miss Hondo, as long as you're here, we can walk together." Puki said suddenly. "Tohrua responded "Sure, why not?" They walked to school together. When school was over she went back to her tent. Puki and Shigurean went to the store and saw the tent. They had never seen it before, so they had went up to it. All of a sudden, out of the blue, dirt came onto the tent. They rushed over. Tohrua was in it at they time. They dug her out. Her mom's picture was in there too. She spent the night at the house and they did not want her to be living In a tent. They made a deal hat if she made meals and cleaned the house she would be able to live there. Anyway, One of the men was named Shigurean the perverted, another named Lyo, and the last one named Puki. They were all cursed to be animals of the Zodiac. Lyo was in love with Tohrua. But the problem was, So was Puki. Lyo thought that if he married Tohrua, the curse would break and he would be taken seriously in his family. He thought this because he was the cat of the Zodiac. Puki was the rat. They hated each other. Lyo hated Puki more because he was going to tell Tohrua that he loved her but Puki came into the picture and kissed her. Now, things are even worse for Lyo because he already lost his self respect, his dignity, his hope, his life, his emotions, and his family. Now, he was afraid that he would lose the only thing that made him meaningful to Puki. Puki already had girls that loved him, his self respect, and respect from his family. Lyo had nothing. But that is not why he wanted to have Tohrua's heart. He truly loved her. She gave his life meaning, as I may have said before. Without her, he would possibly lock himself in his room until he starved to death unless she brought up the meals that he loved. But he would not eat them. At least he would not eat all of them. He would only eat them if they were not what Puki was having. Now, Tohrua is thinking on who she wants to have. Lyo or Puki. They both loved her, and she loved them, but that was the most difficult part of all. She had to decide. She was still deciding. Now, the only thing that she had to do was tell Puki and Lyo who she chose._

Master: Wow. That sounds a lot like your life. I like it.

Kyo: Well, can you promise not to tell anyone. Especially Tohru.

Master: Yes.

Kyo: This kind of is an autobiography. I really do love her. So, the only thing that I want is for her to pick me and then my life will have meaning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. This may be the last chapter of the story. If people want me to continue, then I will continue with what happens in the future. So, please R&R!**

Kyo: Hey! You damn rat!

Yuki: What do you want now?

Kyo: Tohru told me to tell you she will have her person decided by tomorrow.

Yuki: Ok. That was uh... Kind of you to actually tell me...

Yuki was thinking.

_I do love her, but I realize that it is not the was Kyo does. This is not like me to say this... But I think that the stupid cat really does deserve her. I love her like a sister, not romantically. I really need to tell her that. To make sure she is going to pick Kyo. This is really not like me to be nice to the cat. _

Yuki: Miss Honda, may I speak to you?

Tohru: Sure.

Yuki: I think that you should...

Tohru: Should what?

Yuki: Pick Kyo...

Tohru: Huh?

Yuki: I realized that I love you not as much romantically, but more as a sister. I hope you understand.

Tohru: Of course I do. I'd better go tell Kyo.

Yuki: And Miss Honda?

Tohru: Yes?

Yuki: I'm sorry.

Tohru: Don't be.

She walked away. She realized that she loved Yuki, but like a brother.

Tohru: Kyo!

Kyo: Yeah.

Tohru: I am going to tell you my decision tonight.

Kyo: Just say that you picked that damn Yuki.

Tohru: I picked...

Shigure: YUKI! KYO! TOHRU! I NEED YOU DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE NEWS! IT MAY BE A LITTLE DEPRESSING!

They all rushed downstairs.

Yuki: What happened?

There was a tear in Shigure's eye.

Shigure: Akito... He...

Kyo: He what?

there was silence...

Shigure: He died...

Tohru: When? How?

Shigure: Last night in his sleep. Kisa and Hiro went to go see him and he was in his bed. Not moving. Not breathing. They called me right away.

Yuki: Who will be the head of the family now?

Shigure: You see Akito knew that he was going to die that day... He picked before he left. Who he thought that deserved it. I don't know yet. You go on and continue with what you were doing. They won't reveal it until her funeral.

Yuki and Kyo: Her?

Shigure: Oops… I was not supposed to tell… Well, I can't take back what I said. I knew she was a girl because I was born before her. Well, you know another Sohma secret, now. Please, don't tell Hiro and Kisa.

Yuki: It is awfully disturbing. I wouldn't tell if they paid me.

Shigure: Thank goodness.

Kyo and Tohru got caught up in all the excitement, they forgot about what they were talking about. Yuki walked up to Kyo, and surprisingly he was being nice……….

Yuki: Congratulations.

Kyo: For what?

Yuki: She did not tell you?

Kyo: No, I'll go see her now.

He went to see Tohru.

Shigure: If you are looking for Tohru, she went out.

Kyo: Damn! To where?

Shigure: The store.

Kyo: But it is 10:00 at night on a Friday!

Shigure: You should go out to get her. There are a lot of weirdo's out there this time of night.

Kyo: Right… OK. I'll go.

He ran to the store. But she had already left. He thought of the way she usually goes. Through the woods. He saw her. At least, he thought that it was her.

Kyo: TOHRU!

The person turned around. Kyo was about to claw his own eyes out.

Ayame: KYO!

Kyo: Oh, crap.

Ayame: So, how are things?

Kyo: None of your business. I'm looking for Tohru. You seen her?

Ayame: I am sorry to say that I have not seen miss Tohru Honda.

Kyo: Why are you here anyway?

Ayame: Why, talk to Yuki and Shigure of course. We are all going to prepare the wedding.

Kyo: What wedding?

Ayame: Your wedding. Whenever a person of the opposite sex that you spend much time a day with tells you that they love you, then you are automatically engaged. You and Tohru are engaged. Your wedding is in a week.

Kyo: She didn't tell me she loves me.

Ayame: Oh, but she is going to. You two are such a cute couple and I can't wait for you to have children! Oh, I thick you and Tohru should have about, a dozen kids or more.

Kyo: YOU SICK BASTARD!

Ayame: Well, I need to get going. She is at the house by now.

Kyo: Fine.

They walked home. Well, Kyo ran and got there fifteen minutes befor e Ayame. When he got there, he went straight to Tohru's room.

Kyo: Did you know that we are engaged?

Tohru: No.

Kyo: I ran into Ayame on the way here and these were his exact words "Whenever a person of the opposite sex that you spend much time a day with tells you that they love you, then you are automatically engaged. You and Tohru are engaged."

Tohru: I never told you… Well, I meant to.

Kyo: Meant to what?

Tohru: Tell you I love you.

Kyo: Now it is official. We are getting married in a week. The damn rat, The damn snake, and Shigure are planning it. Tomorrow is Saturday. You can go get a dress.

Tohru: Well, tomorrow I need to call my grandfather. And I want Uo and Hana to be my bride's maids. (Sorry if spelled wrong.)

It was the next morning. Tohru had been up for 15 minutes and now she was calling her grandfather.

Tohru: Hi, grandpa.

Grandpa: Hello, Tohru. What is up?

Tohru: I have some very surprising news.

Grandpa: I'm listening.

Tohru: Well, I am getting married!

Grandpa: WHAT! You are 17 years old!

Tohru: I know, but I really do love him.

Grandpa: Who?

Tohru: Kyo. Kyo Sohma. We are getting married in a week. Now, I need to go. I hope you come.

She hung up and called Uo and Hana.

Uo: Not only are you seventeen and getting married but you are marrying Orange Top!

Tohru: Yes. I am sorry that I took you by surprise.

Hana: This is a real shock.

Tohru: I know, but I would really like you two for my bride's maids.

Uo: Well, I will be one.

Hana: I will, too.

Tohru: Thank you. I have to go because I have to pick out a wedding dress with Ayame.

She hung up the phone.

Ayame: TOHRU! Are you ready!

Tohru: Yes. Let's go. I need to get one from your shop, though.

Ayame: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! We need to get going at once, then!

He rushed her out the door and half way across the city to get to his shop.

Ayame: Tohru, I really think that this is the dress for you!

Tohru: It's beautiful! I love it! I just think that we should add a train that is about… four feet long.

Ayame: That would add a nice chic look to it. But we need some sequins here, too.

Tohru: Then it's settled. I'll get that one.

It was a week later… Pink carnations, red roses, violet Lilly's, and sunflowers were everywhere. Everything was perfect.

He was stroking his hands through his orange silk-like hair. He was wearing a black tux with a bowtie around his neck. He was itching at it a lot. He looked down and saw himself in his black dress shoes. It was time….

The pianist was playing "Here Comes the Bride". Kisa was the flower girl and Hiro was the ring barer. Two minutes after Kisa walked down the idle, came Tohru.

Long brunette hair of silk put up into a volcano bun (A bun with hair sticking out of the middle), Everyone smiled when she saw her dress. Light pink with a four foot train. Sequins were going across her chest so it looked like there were mirrors across the chest of her dress. The vale was covering her face. When she got to Kyo he lifted the vale. They were looking into each others eye like they were glued together.

Priest: Do you, Kyo Sohma take Tohru Honda to be your wife and love her for as long as you both shall live.

Kyo: I do.

Priest: And do you Tohru Honda, take Kyo Sohma to be your husband and love him as long as you both shall live.

Tohru: I do.

Priest: With all the power invested in me I now announce you, husband and wife.

They were nervous, but they kissed. She totally forgot about the curse, and hugged him. Yuki, Shigure, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura all gasped. Yuki got up out of his seat to distract everyone. But the only thing is, he did not transform. Tohru and Kyo walked down the idle and she hugged Yuki and Shigure. They did not transform, either. The curse was broken.

_The cat had finally beat the cat. Now, he was accepted into the zodiac. And the best part was, Kyo was the new head of the family. _

_THE END_


	7. Chapter 7

It was unbearable. All she could think about was the pain she was experiencing at that very moment. Suddenly, the pain began to weaken. "It's a girl!" yelled the voice of the doctor. "Oh! Wait! There is another head!" The pain began to get stronger. 4 minutes later, Tohru and Kyo were in a hospital bed holding their new baby girls. You see, Kyo traveled to America for a martial arts contest. Naturally Tohru wanted to go with him because she wanted to be there with him in case the babies were born. "I am so proud of you." Kyo said holding one of his hour-old daughters. Since they were in America, they decided to give them American names. They each got to pick one. "I like the name Regina." said Tohru. "That is a good name." said Kyo thinking about what name he would pick. "Sydney." said Kyo in a very pleasant voice. "Well then it's settled. Regina and Sydney." The new mother of identical twin girls said very proudly. They called Shigure and Yuki, who called Kagura, Who called Hatori, who called Hatori, who called Momiji, who called Ritzu, who called Kisa, who called Hiro. All of them traveled to America to see the new born beauties. As they all arrived, Tohru and Kyo were thinking who were going to be the godparents.

"Awww! They are so cute!" said Momiji who was holding Regina. "I agree. they are very cute." said Kisa who was holding Sydney. "Kyo and I have something to say." announced Tohru. "We would like to announce the godparents." "We wish we could pick you all to be the godparents. The godmother of Regina is… Kisa!" Tohru said without a care in the world. "Now, the godfather for Regina is… Shigure!" "REALLY! I'm so flattered! I wish I had a kid to make you the godmother!" said Shigure with the biggeset smile on his face. "Now, the godmother for Sydney is… Kagura." said Kyo in a low pitched voice hoping that Kagura would not smother him. "And the godfather for Sydney is…


End file.
